Ciraceyn
Ciraceyn is the pairing of Cir/'''ia and Gr/aceyn. This ship could also be called Viciria or Ciratoria because Graceyn's pen name on here is Victoria. They are currently cyber-sisters. They were previously friends, good friends, and best friends. Ciria was Vic's first friend on the Truly Victorious forum. Moments *Ciria was the first person to call Vic Grace, other than FO. *Ciria was the first person to leave a message on Vic's talk page. *Ciria made a talk page title titled GRACE!!!! *Ciria was the first person to know Vic's real name, although she PMed InsaneBlueberry (Liz) shortly after. *Ciria was also the first person to know Vic on the Truly Victorious forum. *Whenever Ciria comes on chat, Vic does this- CIR<3333 *Ciria called Vic's story about the Truly Victorious gang completey messed up. To Vic, this is a compliment. *Vic gives very mean and cruel intros when coming into the TVF chat box. Ciria said that they were lovely. *They once chatted till 11:30 PM. *Vic and Ciria have killed each other many times. They have drowned each other and pushed each other off of mountains. Cool, right? *Vic said Ciria was one of her overall best friends on the forum and on the wiki. *Once, when Vilo and MLH were going on chat alone, Ciria said "WHATEVER. I STILL HAVE GRACE." and Vic said "I STILL HAVE CIR KIR." *Vic gave Ciria two nicknames- Square and Cir Kir. Ciria likes both names. *Both agreed that Vilo's comments were a fail. *Vic always drowns, shoots, or stabs Ciria, whenever she's on the TVF. *Ciria agreed with Vic's opinion on the show Once Upon a Time. *Ciria once made Vic three userboxes- in one night. *Vic gave Ciria pictures to make the Lilo userbox. Ciria commented back saying, "NO, THAT'S TOO SWEET FOR VILO." *When Vic heard Ciria's voice, she said it was very nice. *Vic loves Ciria very much, and always says this. *Vic said, if stuck on an island, she would eat Ciria last. Ciria said, "Love you, Grace<333" *Vic loves killing Ciria, as much as she loves Ciria, and how wrong that is. *Vic dared Ciria to make a blog post called I Love Vilo and saying why she loved Vilo. Ciria said FU, Grace, FU. Then Vic commented saying "Indeed >:)" and Ciria commented back, "FU <3". *Ciria said she really liked Vic's story. *Both have seen pictures of each other. *Ciria said Vic is beautiful. *Vic called Ciria beautiful as well. *They agree that they are Lovatoics for life. *Ciria said that she and Vic have no similar music tastes, besides the fact that they both love Demi Lovato. *Vic posed as Demi Lovato as a joke on the TVF and made Demi be in love with Ciria. This probably irritated Ciria, but Vic is sure Ciria actually loved it. *Both told each other to GTFO and STFU. *Both had a long discussion about how amazing Lilo is. *They TROLOLOLOED together. *Vic made a troll named L1L1 and Ciria said she LMAO'ed a lot. *They switched places on two users. >:) *They both sent their vampires to go out to get each other. :)> *Vic gave Ciria a grammar lesson on your and you're. Then she said, "CROSS THAT OFF THE LIST! GIVING SOMEONE OLDER THAN ME A GRAMMAR LESSON!" *Ciria always says thank you sarcastically after Vic corrects her grammar. Trivia *'''They both love each other very much. *Ciria was Vic's first cyber-sister. *Vic considers Ciria as her best friend on the Truly Victorious forum *Vic has Ciria on her friends list. (Ciria does not have a list). *They are two completely insane people. *They both love Victorious. (Duh). *Ciria willingly made a userbox for this. *They are very thankful for each other. *They both are girls obviously. *Both ship Candre and Tribbie. *They always stick up for each other. *They both equally hate Cabbie. >:P *They both love Demi Lovato <3 *Both are the number one fans of Lilo. 'Ships Related to This' *'Elitoria ('Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies), although a lot closer. 'Official Animal' *'''Horses, '''because Vic goes on about horses and Ciria doesn't seem to care. Category:Graceyn Category:Ciria Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Canon Category:Best Friends Category:Cyber Sisters